


Oh, when you love it

by dpesanator



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, angel!skye, demon!ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpesanator/pseuds/dpesanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this was mainly for fanfiction, but since I can't write fanfiction, I hope this will suffice. I hope you enjoy this graphic and the playlist that goes with it. As a background for the playlist, it is extremely hard to find songs that are more angelic, so it's a playlist that's either dark!skyeward or demon!ward making a playlist for angel!skye with all of his favorite songs, just whichever you prefer. </p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoy this because you definitely deserve the greatest things! You've been such a great friend and you are truly a great person, Merry (Happy) Christmas!</p></blockquote>





	Oh, when you love it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenofokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/gifts).



[](http://s1374.photobucket.com/user/dpesanator/media/demonangel8_zps6f6c3a21.png.html)

Angel!Skye and Demon!Ward

Playlist: http://8tracks.com/dpesanator/when-is-a-monster-not-a-monster

Tracklist:  
Dark Doo Wop- Ms Mr  
Glory and Gore- Lorde  
Howl- Florence and the Machine  
Dust Bowl Dance- Mumford and Sons  
Wires- The Neighborhood  
Take Me to Church (Cover)- Ed Sheeran  
Monster- Imagine Dragons  
No One's Here to Sleep- Naughty Boy  
Seven Devils- Florence and the Machine  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World- Lorde  
Toxic (Cover)- Melanie Martinez  
Just One Yesterday- Fall Out Boy  
Apres Moi- Regina Spektor  
Bones- Ms Mr

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was mainly for fanfiction, but since I can't write fanfiction, I hope this will suffice. I hope you enjoy this graphic and the playlist that goes with it. As a background for the playlist, it is extremely hard to find songs that are more angelic, so it's a playlist that's either dark!skyeward or demon!ward making a playlist for angel!skye with all of his favorite songs, just whichever you prefer. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this because you definitely deserve the greatest things! You've been such a great friend and you are truly a great person, Merry (Happy) Christmas!


End file.
